Le choix de Gabrielle (L'Étreinte 0)
by Yoshie751
Summary: Père pensait que la plupart des hommes étaient épargnés par ces sentiments d'amour‚ mais que les femmes en étaient toujours victimes.


Me voici de retour avec la traduction de _L'Étreinte_ \- _Épisode 0_ , ce chapitre ce passe environ 1 an avant que Gabrielle ne soit libérée, et est raconté par Palaemon.

Merci à vous toutes pour vos encouragements. Bonne lecture

* * *

 **LE CHOIX DE GABIRELLE**

 _(GABRIELLE'S OPTION)_

Prequel to The Embrace and Freedom

 _L'ÉTREINTE – Épisode 0_

By CJ Wells

CJWells_2000 

© 2000

Disclaimers: Xena‚ Gabrielle and Palaemon belong to those rather fortunate individuals affectionately known as The Powers That Be at Studio USA‚ Ren Pics and whatnots. The only thing I'm gaining from them here is the personal satisfaction of toying with the characters in my own image. Pythagoras (582 B.C. — 500 B.C.) was a Greek Philosopher and Mathematician. Julius Caesar was Julius Caesar. All of the other named characters are mine.

Series Credit: This vignette is a prequel to my continuing Embrace/Freedom Conqueror Series. The events of this short story take place approximately one year before the events of The Embrace&Freedom. However‚ it's imperative that you at least read The Embrace&Freedom prior to reading this story or it may not make much sense. This story is told in its entirety from Commander Palaemon's perspective.

Character Warning: Because this is a prequel to the series‚ Xena the Conqueror has not yet professed her love for Gabrielle. Gabrielle has not yet been freed. Thus‚ the "realities" of their Mistress/Slave relationship are still in full force and effect.

Lesbian Sex Warning: Since this story is told from Palaemon's point of view‚ and it's not like he was standing off to the side with a camcorder‚ the sexual situations between Xena and Gabrielle are inferred rather than graphically detailed. This is still very much an "Alt" story‚ however‚ and because there is discussion of lesbian sexual subject matter‚ I still would not recommend this reading for those under age 18.

&%#$ ! Warning: Officer Barbrady's gonna have me arrested.

Violence Warning: Actually‚ not much. Some minor skirmishes between Xena and Palaemon‚ but nothing graphic. No sexual violence‚ neither expressed nor implied.

To my beta readers‚ Mary‚ Sue‚ Inga and Jean‚ Thank you!

Comments and Feedback: Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Quand j'étais gamin et que je vivais à Athènes, mon père m'avait emmené dans une maison de porneuesthai _(1)_. Il m'avait payé un excellent porno pour me faire découvrir le sexe. Mon père voulait que je connaisse le sexe avec les femmes très tôt pour affirmer mon désir pour elles, et surtout qu'il n'existe aucun risque que je sois attiré par un de ces vieil hommes d'état‚ qui pour beaucoup prenaient des hommes juvéniles ou des jeunes garçons comme amants. Père n'avait jamais compris cette pratique, concernant beaucoup de ses contemporains, bien que cela fût assez commun, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment compris les femmes, non plus. Il pensait, comme beaucoup d'hommes avec lesquels il s'était lié, que lorsqu'on combinait les sentiments du désir physique avec une reconnaissance de l'amour, une distorsion considérable du psychique se créait, ce qui était comparable à de la folie. Père pensait que la plupart des hommes étaient épargnés par ces sentiments d'amour‚ mais que les femmes en étaient toujours victimes.

— Les femmes, disait-il, sont des inconstantes dès la naissance. L'amour est un défaut féminin. Une femme ne requiert pas la force du corps et de l'esprit dont un homme a besoin, car son but principal dans la vie est d'être à la disposition d'un homme pour le plaisir sexuel et lui donner des fils.

C'était dommage que Père ne soit pas vivant pour rencontrer Xena la Conquérante.

J'étais le chef de la Garde Impériale de la Conquérante. J'avais été récompensé par cette position, après avoir combattu avec elle dans sa campagne fructueuse pour vaincre Jules César et conquérir Rome. Quand j'arrivais à Corinthe pour commander sa Garde d'Élite, notre Majesté avait rapidement dissipé toutes ces idées préconçues que j'avais au sujet des femmes. Elle avait la force de dix hommes, l'intelligence des plus grands philosophes, le mystère d'un oracle et la volonté d'un dieu. Beaucoup de mes contemporains pensaient qu'elle était elle-même la progéniture d'un dieu. Beaucoup de mes hommes juraient qu'elle est la fille d'Ares, le Dieu de la guerre, car sans mentir, elle était le plus grand guerrier connu de l'homme. D'autres jureraient qu'elle était l'incarnation vivante de la grande déesse Athena _(2)_ ou Eris _(3)_ , déesse de la discorde. D'autres pensaient qu'elle était la fille d'Hephaestus _(4)_ , parce qu'elle est la mortelle la plus habile avec une épée et un poignard, et parce qu'elle possédait une mystérieuse arme circulaire qu'elle appelait chakram _(5)_ , que elle seule pouvait utiliser sans perdre un membre.

Quant à moi, je pensais qu'elle était la fille de Zeus lui-même. Et si par malheur, elle n'était que la progéniture de simple mortels, elle était certainement une mortelle privilégiée parmi les dieux.

Jamais un mortel, homme ou femme, possédait cette concentration, ce courage, cette force, cette intrépidité et cette volonté de gagner n'importe quelle bataille qui l'attendait. J'étais totalement impressionné par cette femme.

Une fois de plus‚ contrairement aux convictions de Père‚ je découvris tout d'abord que Xena la Conquérante n'avait apparemment pas ce défaut féminin. Au cours des années qui s'ensuivirent, sous son commandement‚ je fus témoin de la façon dont elle communiquait avec ses subalternes. Elle régnait avec une arrogance démesurée. Xena la Conquérante traitait ses sujets comme bon lui semblait. Elle n'avait aucune crainte des représailles ou de châtiments. Si un soldat, civil ou esclave lui désobéissaient, ils finissaient mort ou souhaitaient l'être. Elle exigeait le respect de tous‚ y compris et surtout des hommes et des femmes de ses troupes. Lorsque notre compétence brillait, nous étions grandement récompensés. Lorsque nous n'étions pas à la hauteur, la punition pouvait être rude. De ses troupes, Xena la Conquérante recevait le respect. Pour ses sujets et esclaves, elle était le visage même de la mort elle-même.

Cependant, alors que j'étais convaincu que notre Souveraine Suprême était totalement dépourvue d'amour ou d'une de ces autres émotions plus humaines, quelque chose d'étrange se mis à se produire.

Environ un an après la conquête de Rome, alors que notre Souveraine était confortablement installée comme Destructrice des Nations, elle fut requise par certains de mes contemporains militaires pour discuter d'un éventuel soulèvement à Pergamon _(6)_. Sur le chemin d'une réunion importante qu'elle leur avait conféré, elle fut distraite par une vente aux enchères de simples esclaves dans l'agora corinthienne. Ce jour-là, la Conquérante ajouta un autre esclave de corps à sa collection sans cesse croissante.

Je n'avais pas prévu à l'époque, que cette jeune esclave allait changer la vie de la conquérante, et par la même occasion, la mienne aussi.

Son nom, c'était Gabrielle et dès l'instant où elle avait été acquise‚ elle était devenue la hetaera _(7)_ de la Conquérante. Tous les autres esclaves de la Conquérante avaient été revendus le lendemain, dès lors, la Conquérante était devenue une masse de contradictions quand cela concernait la jeune femme. Pendant les deux premières années de la servitude de Gabrielle, un certain nombre de fois, la Conquérante l'avait battue au point où la jeune fille avait eu besoin de soin intensifs à l'infirmerie. Et pourtant, pendant que la jeune fille se rétablissait là-bas, la Conquérante se rendait à son chevet, s'asseyait au bord du lit, et, au moins une fois, je l'avais vue lui tenir la main pendant qu'elle dormait. À quelques occasions‚ il avait été dit‚ que la Conquérante avait exigé que Gabrielle assure son service devant ses diplomates ou politiciens, et là encore, elle mutilait ou tuait n'importe quel homme‚ sans tenir compte de son grade ou de sa position‚ qui avaient fait l'erreur de regarder Gabrielle avec adoration ou désir. Périodiquement, la Conquérante humiliait la jeune fille, en appelant par des qualificatifs que je n'oserais même pas répéter, puis elle décorait la chambre de Gabrielle avec des meubles les plus raffinés, sa couturière, Illiana, créait des chitons les plus fins pour Gabrielle et nourrissait la jeune femme avec de somptueux repas. En signe d'affection, je présume que notre Souveraine avait même demandait à Illiana de confectionner pour Gabrielle une belle poupée en tissu.

Au cours de ces dernières années, je ne savais pas quoi faire du comportement de notre Majesté lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa petite hetaera, mais après les événements de ces deux derniers jours, j'avais eu une révélation. Père avait peut-être raison après tout. Xena la Conquérante était désespérément, et tragiquement amoureuse de Gabrielle.

-.-.-.-

Plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'avais trouvé Gabrielle très effrayée, se cachant dans un petit espace derrière le mur d'un placard de cuisine. Elle avait disparu depuis plusieurs marques de chandelles et la Conquérante avait menacé de me décapiter si je ne la retrouvais pas.

Les domestiques en cuisine, visiblement plus fidèles à Gabrielle qu'à la Conquérante, avaient soigneusement caché la jeune fille. Ce qui n'était pas anormale. Gabrielle était une jeune femme chaleureuse et gentille qui se donnait beaucoup au travers des histoires qu'elle racontait aux autres serviteurs et à leurs familles. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y ait une âme qui vive dans le palais Impérial qui ne l'aime pas complètement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pus finalement soustraire des informations sur son sort après avoir promis au chef cuisinier Andronius de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour convaincre la Conquérante de ne pas punir Gabrielle trop sévèrement. C'était une promesse que j'avais l'intention de tenir.

Quand je fus emmené à elle, elle était recroquevillée dans le petit espace, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes. Son visage était sale et taché par des traces de larmes. Je décidais d'entrer dans le petit espace confiné avec elle.

— Bonjour, Gabrielle, lui dis-je.

— Bonjour, Commandant Palaemon, répondit-elle avec une douce voix.

— Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu te caches ici ?

— Quelle différence cela fait-t-il, Commandant, me dit-elle. Ma vie est terminée de toute façon.

— Pas si je peux l'en empêcher‚ dis-je dit sincèrement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hier soir, Gabrielle lisait à une des tables de la chambre de la Conquérante. Elle était la seule des esclaves de la Conquérante qui savait lire et écrire, et en ce moment précis, elle étudiait les premiers enseignements philosophiques de notre penseur grec historique, Pythagoras _(8)_. La Conquérante était assise à la table elle aussi. Gabrielle me dit que notre Souveraine regardait quelques cartes. À plusieurs reprises, la Conquérante avait regardé Gabrielle lire. Gabrielle m'indiqua que ce comportement, et par là-même, le regard de la Conquérante, était devenu très courant au cours de ces deux dernières années. Gabrielle pouvait sentir que le désir de la Conquérante était débordant et que son service serait bientôt requis.

Gabrielle avait continué à lire pendant plusieurs instants jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la Conquérante se lève et se positionne derrière Gabrielle.

— Lèves-toi‚ Gabrielle m'indiqua que c'était l'ordre que la Conquérante lui avait donné.

Gabrielle se leva et fut immédiatement soulevée par la Conquérante. Cependant, et à la surprise de Gabrielle, elle ne fut pas portée au lit de celle-ci. Au lieu de cela, elle fut emmenée hors de sa chambre, portée le long du couloir jusque dans le lit de sa chambre. À l'intérieur‚ Gabrielle m'informa que la Conquérante l'avait déposée sur le lit et lui avait ordonné de se déshabiller.

— Je suppose que c'est là que tes services ont été exécutés ? demandais-je.

— Oui, répondit Gabrielle.

— Elle t'a fait mal ?

Une rougeur envahit les joues de la jeune femme.

— Pas exactement.

Subitement‚ un bref sourire satisfait traversa son visage.

Je n'avais jamais discuté de la vie sexuelle de notre Majesté avec elle ou n'importe qui d'autre‚ mais j'admettais être très curieux de connaitre la raison derrière cette rougeur et de ce sourire momentané. Je ne demandais pas à Gabrielle d'exemples précis‚ mais avec mes questions d'ordre général, et à mon grand plaisir‚ elle était disposée à me divulguer quelques bribes.

Gabrielle me raconta que la Conquérante avait commencé par lui donner du plaisir buccal. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, alors, quand je le lui demandais, elle m'indiqua que le plaisir était par la bouche. Je lui demandais si c'était la première fois que cela se passait ainsi. Elle avait admis que le service avec la Conquérante avait été, la plupart du temps, plaisant pour elle pendant au moins les trois années, et que le plaisir buccal était l'une des nombreuses pratiques habituelles de longue date, dans leur activité sexuelle. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours supposé que la Conquérante, comme tout homme qui garderait une hetaera, chercherait à avoir du plaisir de Gabrielle sans se préoccuper de la satisfaction de la jeune femme. Il était étonnant d'apprendre que, au fil des ans, Gabrielle n'avait pas été la seule à servir dans l'intimité de la chambre de la Conquérante.

Gabrielle continua à me raconter que le service avait duré un certain temps, comme souvent, avant que la Conquérante et elle atteignent l'orgasme. Gabrielle, sans entrer dans les détails, mentionna d'autres intimités qui suivirent le plaisir buccal, il y avait des baisers, des excitations et d'autres caresses avant l'orgasme. Au moment où elle me parlait, je tentais désespérément de ne pas imaginer deux belles femmes se livrer à des rapports sexuels, ce qui m'excitait. Une fois le service terminé, Gabrielle m'expliqua que la Conquérante s'était levée du lit et s'était mis à arpenter autour de la pièce.

— Est-ce habituel ? demandais-je.

— Exécuter le service dans ma chambre n'est pas habituel, Commandant, me répondit-elle. En plus de cela, le fait qu'elle arpente de long en large me rendait nerveuse.

— Qu'est-il arrivé après ? demandais-je.

— Elle a pris la poupée que Illiana m'a faite, déclara Gabrielle. Elle m'a demandé où j'avais obtenu la robe que la poupée portait.

— Je ne comprends pas, dis-je.

— La robe que j'ai mis à la poupée, la nuit dernière, n'était pas la même que lorsqu'on me l'avait donné en cadeau, arriva son explication.

— Oh, dis-je. Qu'est-il arrivé après ?

— Je lui ai dit que Illiana avait fait la robe pour la poupée, expliqua Gabrielle. Et ensuite elle m'a demandé si c'était la seule robe supplémentaire que j'avais.

Je trouvais très étrange que notre Majesté soit aussi curieuse au sujet d'une poupée. Cependant, la suite de l'explication de Gabrielle commença à apporter une autre lumière.

— Quand je lui ai dit que Illiana m'avait fait plusieurs robes, continua Gabrielle, la Conquérante a détourné les yeux et m'a dit que Illiana m'aimait beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir bien entendue, mais elle avait répété. Illiana t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle.

— Qu'est-il arrivé après ? demandais-je.

Gabrielle m'expliqua que la Conquérante était allée à une table et avait pris un vase orné. Elle avait demandé à Gabrielle, l'origine du vase, car il ne faisait pas partie des choses qui avait été donné à Gabrielle au nom de la Conquérante. Gabrielle informa la Conquérante que le vase avait été fabriqué par Khalit, le potier du Palais, et lui avait donné comme cadeau par son épouse Alithia, qui servait comme femme de chambre au palais.

— Elle s'est mise en colère et m'a demandé à savoir pourquoi Alithia aurait demandé à Khalit de me faire ce vase‚ dit Gabrielle.

— Que lui as-tu dit ? me renseignais-je.

— Je lui ai dit la vérité, Commandant, me répondit-elle. Alithia apprécie le temps que je passe à raconter des histoires à ses enfants et à ceux des autres serviteurs du palais. Le vase était un témoignage de gratitude.

— Je vois, dis-je. Et après, que s'est-il passé ?

— C'était fini‚ dit Gabrielle. Elle a enfilé son peplos et puis elle est partie de ma chambre.

Alors que Gabrielle reposait son menton sur ses genoux, l'image de la Conquérante se promenant nue autour de la chambre de la jeune fille pénétra mon esprit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, la Conquérante n'avait jamais été pudique à propos de son corps, mais j'avais naturellement supposé qu'elle s'habillait tout de suite après la prestation des services. J'étais en train d'apprendre qu'il y avait beaucoup d'intimité physique entre ces deux femmes.

Gabrielle ajouta que ce matin-là, elle s'était levée et avait trouvé un très beau bouquet de fleurs dans le vase.

— La composition était tellement colorée, Commandant, dit-elle, je vis une étincelle étrange dans ses jolis yeux verts. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir, je voulais les montrer, poursuivit-elle, alors j'ai couru jusqu'à la bibliothèque et j'ai attrapé Demi, puis je suis allée chez Mia et je les ai ramenés tous les deux dans ma chambre pour leur montrer.

— D'où penses-tu qu'elles venaient ? demandais-je, en connaissant déjà la réponse.

— D'ELLE, bien sûr, répondit-elle. Pensez-vous que quelqu'un d'autre serait assez fou pour couper des fleurs des jardins impériaux... et venir chez moi au milieu de la nuit avec ?

— Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle a fait ça ? demandais-je, je ne connaissant pas vraiment la réponse à l'époque.

— Je pensais que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle m'aimait un peu, dit-elle. Par tous les dieux, je suis vraiment stupide.

À cet instant, Gabrielle se mit à pleurer.

Je lui saisis les mains. Gabrielle était une petite femme, et je n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent qu'elle avait de petites mains très délicates.

— Tu n'es pas stupide, Gabrielle, la rassurais-je. Je pense que la Conquérante t'aime... un tout petit peu.

— Non, elle me déteste. Elle déteste tout le monde, répondit Gabrielle en colère. Elle est le mal incarnée.

— Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Gabrielle me raconta que, après avoir montré les fleurs à Demi et à Mia, elle avait mangé son repas du matin avec Mia, qui était une esclave femme de chambre personnelle de la Conquérante. Elle avait ensuite rejoint Demi dans la bibliothèque, il était le bibliothécaire du palais. Elle me dit qu'elle avait repris son étude de Pythagoras jusqu'à ce que, en début d'après-midi, elle avait été convoquée pour le service.

— Ce n'était pas agréable, Gabrielle ? demandais-je.

— Non ! rétorqua-t-elle. Elle a utilisé ÇA sur moi.

Gabrielle n'avait pas besoin de m'expliquer ce que c'était. J'avais appris il y a quelque temps que Moyshe, l'artisan de cuir de la Conquérante, né en Judée, lui avait confectionnée un phallus. Je n'avais jamais vu l'objet en question, mais Moyshe m'avait expliqué que l'appareil était trop grand et serait probablement inconfortable pour celle qui allait en recevoir la pénétration. Il m'avait également dit qu'après l'avoir confectionné, il avait eu peur que l'engin ne fasse réellement des dégâts physiques à la destinataire et avait conseillé à la Conquérante d'envisager de lui laisser en faire un plus petit. Il m'avait dit qu'elle avait ignoré ses conseils.

Contrairement à ses aveux précédents concernant son service auprès de la Conquérante, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre les détails sur ce service particulier.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après le service, Gabrielle ? lui demandais-je, alors que je sentais que mon propre cœur se brisait devant et sa douleur et sa colère évidentes.

— Elle s'est levée et elle est sortie de son chambre, Commandant, répondit Gabrielle en pleurant. J'étais tellement en colère. Je me sentais tellement trahie. Elle ne l'avait plus utilisé sur moi depuis des mois. Je pensais que peut-être, elle en avait assez de ça et qu'elle ne l'utiliserait plus jamais. Mais elle m'a juste rappelé que je n'étais rien pour elle.

Il y a eu une pause, puis elle continua.

— J'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre et j'ai jeté les fleurs par ma fenêtre.

Alors que Gabrielle finissait de me raconter l'histoire qui se terminait par elle se cachant comme une souris dans ce mur humide, j'eus une révélation. Gabrielle était désespérément et tragiquement amoureuse de Xena la Conquérante.

-.-.-.-

J'avais été informé que des fleurs avaient été jetées par la fenêtre de chez Gabrielle. Un de nos malheureux gardes de porte du palais avait été frappé par une composition florale volante et était devenu immédiatement la risée de ses camarades de caserne. La nouvelle s'était étendue comme la peste et c'était peu de temps après que Gabrielle avait disparu. J'avais été immédiatement convoqué dans les appartements de la Conquérante, où elle m'avait ordonné d'envoyer tous les gardes du palais disponibles pour passer au peigne fin tous les recoins du palais pour la retrouver. Elle m'avait commandé de n'autoriser aucun homme, cheval ou charriot de quelque sorte que ce soit, d'entrer ou se sortir des terres du palais jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retrouvée.

— Je ferai de ce palais une prison et nous tous des prisonniers jusqu'à ce que cette salope me soit ramenée ! proclama-t-elle.

Alors que Gabrielle n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée après plusieurs marques de chandelle de recherche frénétique, j'allais chez la Conquérante. Elle se tenait debout près d'une de ses fenêtres et refusait de me faire face.

— Dites-moi que ma petite pute a été retrouvée‚ Commandant‚ me dit-elle d'une voix basse.

— Pas encore‚ mon Seigneur‚ répondis-je. Mais elle le sera.

— Alors pourquoi diable, vous restez là‚ Commandant ?

— Je, euh... quand elle sera retrouvée, mon Seigneur... S'il vous plaît ne lui faites pas de mal.

À cet instant, la respiration de la Conquérante semblait devenir plus lourde et ses mains se serrèrent dans des poings. Cependant, tout aussi rapidement, elle expira et posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes, dit-elle très doucement.

C'était étrange.

— Excusez-moi, mon Seigneur, mais vous êtes une femme.

— Sortez d'ici‚ dit-elle d'une encore plus basse‚ et plus sinistre.

Quand je sortis de la chambre de la Conquérante, je restais là debout un moment, et me mis à réfléchir sur ses paroles. _Elle ne comprend pas Gabrielle_. Pensais-je. _C'est ce qu'elle veut dire. Mais elle veut avec impatience comprendre la jeune femme_.

C'est alors que, je fis confiance à une intuition, je me dirigeai vers les cuisines du palais.

-.-.-.-

— C'est pour cela que tu t'es cachée‚ Gabrielle ? questionnais-je. Parce que la Conquérante a appris que tu lui as été irrespectueuse en jetant son cadeau par la fenêtre ?

— Ce n'était pas mon idée de m'enfuir, me répondit-elle. Mia m'a supplié de me cacher. Ils attendaient la tombée de la nuit pour me cacher dans une carriole de produits alimentaires.

Je déduisis, par « ils », qu'elle voulait sûrement parler des nombreux serviteurs du palais, qui avaient conspiré en espérant faire partir loin de Corinthe, la jeune Gabrielle, jusqu'à une destination secrète jusqu'à ce que la Conquérante décide que la jeune fille ne valait plus la peine d'être recherchée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'une conspiration s'était montée pour organiser l'évasion de Gabrielle. La première fois il y a environ trois ans, après que la Conquérante ait pris Gabrielle de force devant les parents de la jeune femme. Demi, Mia et Moyshe se trouvaient parmi les conspirateurs à cette époque, mais Gabrielle avait craint que les autres ne subissent la colère mortelle de la Conquérante si leur implication avait été découverte, elle avait mis elle-même fin à l'opération.

Cette affaire devait être réglée également. Je savais que la Conquérante ne déciderait jamais que Gabrielle « ne vaudrait plus la peine d'être recherchée », et je ne voulais pas que la Grèce soit déchiquetée par elle dans ses recherches désespérée pour retrouver la jeune fille.

— Laisse-moi te ramener à elle, Gabrielle, dis-je. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher de te faire du mal. Je te le promets.

Au moment où nous nous rapprochions des appartements de la Conquérante, je remarquais que la respiration de Gabrielle devenait plus difficile. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte, je lui passai brièvement le bras autour d'elle et serrai doucement son épaule avec ma main. C'était ma façon de la rassurer sur mon engagement pour sa sécurité. J'enlevai mon bras, puis frappai à la porte de la chambre.

Une voix venant de l'intérieur, cria :

— Qui est-ce ?

— C'est moi, mon Seigneur, répondis-je.

— Êtes-vous seul ?

— Non, Majesté. Gabrielle est avec moi.

Il y eut un silence momentané avant que la Conquérante ne parle à nouveau.

— Entrez.

Lorsque nous entrâmes‚ elle était assise sur le petit trône qu'elle avait fait installé dans sa chambre. Je décidais de marcher lentement vers elle. Gabrielle était restée à côté de moi‚ mais tremblait d'une immense peur. Lorsque nous nous approchâmes de la Conquérante, elle sortit un poignard de sa botte et se mit à passer son pouce dessus.

— Je vois que vous l'avez retrouvée, me dit-elle.

— Oui, mon Seigneur, répondis.

— Très bien, Commandant, dit-elle d'un ton que je n'aimais pas du tout. Vous pouvez nous laisser, maintenant.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, j'avais une promesse à tenir.

— Pas tant que vous m'aurez assuré que vous ne lui ferez pas du mal, Conquérante, dis-je.

Elle se leva, ce qui déjà n'était pas un bon signe.

— Excusez-moi‚ Commandant Palaemon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui sifflait comme un cobra.

Je dégageais ma gorge.

— Avec tout le respect que je vous dois‚ mon Seigneur‚ je ne veux pas que vous fassiez du mal à Gabrielle.

Parmi les multitudes talents de la Conquérante, elle était aussi vive qu'un chat sauvage. Avant d'avoir cligné des yeux, elle avait tendu le bras, et saisit Gabrielle par le col de sa tunique et lui avait bloqué la tête. Le bras gauche de la Conquérante enserré le cou de Gabrielle tandis que sa main droite tenait le poignard sous le menton de la jeune fille.

— Vous osez me défier pour cette pute sans valeur, demanda la Conquérante d'un ton menaçant.

— Non, mon Seigneur, dis-je, essayant de maintenir une certaine civilité. Je demande seulement que vous ne lui fassiez pas de mal.

— Foutez-vous le camp d'ici, Palaemon, ordonna-t-elle.

— Ne lui faites pas de mal, Conquérante, répétais-je.

— J'ai dit de foutre le camp d'ici !

Je ne répondis pas, mais refusai de bouger. Elle repoussa Gabrielle sur le côté et me bondit dessus‚ la dague toujours dans la main. Je tombai au sol. Elle enserra mon cou avec les longs doigts puissants de sa main gauche. Avec sa main droite‚ elle porta la dague sur ma gorge.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes prêt à mourir pour elle, dit-elle en inclinant la tête en direction de Gabrielle, qui était actuellement à genoux en se tenant, secouant la tête vers moi, dans ce que je pensais être, une silencieuse prière pour que je retire mon geste de protection.

La Conquérant m'étouffait avec son emprise.

— S'il vous plaît, mon Seigneur, je dus lutter pour parler. Ne lui faites pas du mal... à elle.

Je regardai à l'intérieur des spectaculaires yeux bleu-ciel de la Conquérante et je vis quelque chose pour la toute première fois. Je vis une lumière et je vis de l'humidité. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Ce fut si passager que je dus presque me convaincre d'avoir vu des choses. _L'air qui me manquait, affaiblissait mon esprit,_ pensais-je un instant.

La Conquérante se leva de moi et se dirigea vers Gabrielle.

— Lève-toi, ordonna-t-elle à la jeune fille.

Quand Gabrielle se leva, la Conquérante glissa sa main entre les longs cheveux fauves et les épaules de la jeune fille et l'attrapa par le cou. Notre Souveraine ne dit rien. Elle me regardait juste quand je me levais. Je me frottais la gorge pendant quelques instants.

— Ne lui faites pas de mal, mon Seigneur, dis-je avant de sortir de la chambre.

-.-.-.-

Peu de temps après, la Conquérante vint chez moi dans les quartiers de la caserne du palais.

— Allons-y, Palaemon, dit-elle simplement.

Je saisis mon épée‚ je la suivis dans la cour du palais. Là‚ nous nous sommes battus pendant un long moment, avec nos épées. Elle réussit à m'éjecter l'épée de la main, et jeta le sien au sol‚ puis elle balança un coup. Je la frappais à l'estomac. Quand elle se plia en deux‚ je lui donnais un coup de coude sur l'oreille droite. Elle tomba à genoux qu'un instant‚ puis elle passa sa longue jambe gauche en-dessous de moi. Je retombais. À cheval sur moi, elle me jeta une série de coups. Mais je la frappais aussi.

La Conquérante et moi, nous sommes battus pendant longtemps. Aucun de nous ne dit un mot. Enfin, ce fut fini. La Conquérante se leva, ramassa son épée et s'éloigna. Du sang coulait de son oreille et de son nez. Mon nez saignait également, mon poignet et mon dos me faisaient mal, et je savais que j'aurais l'œil au beurre noir demain matin.

Peu de temps après que la Conquérante soit partie, Mia courut vers moi.

— Lui a-t-elle fait mal ? demandais-je.

— C'était incroyable‚ Commandant‚ me répondit-elle. Non, Elle ne l'a pas fait.

Les quartiers de la servante Mia avaient une seconde porte qui donnait directement dans la chambre de la Conquérante. Si elle entrouvrait légèrement la porte, elle avait une vue partielle de la chambre. De son poste d'observation‚ Mia avait été témoin de ce qui s'était passé lorsque j'avais ramené Gabrielle à la Conquérante. Heureusement, elle avait pu voir tout ce qui s'est passé après mon départ.

— Qu'a-t-elle fait ? demandais-je.

— La Conquérante a demandé à Gabrielle si elle était prête pour sa punition, dit Mia. Gabrielle a dit, « Oui, ma Lady », et la Conquérante l'a emmenée jusqu'au mur à côté du pot de chambre. Elle l'a ensuite enchainée au mur.

— Par tous les Dieux‚ femme ! dis-je, en essuyant mon nez qui saignait. Tu ne crois pas qu'être enchainée fait mal ?

— Non, elle n'est pas enchainée contre le mur comme les prisonniers dans les cachots. Les chaînes sont longues et lui donnent beaucoup de mobilité. Elle peut même facilement utiliser le pot de la chambre.

Mia gloussa. Je gloussais aussi.

— La Conquérante a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

— Non, répondit Mia. Mais tu la connais. Elle ne parle jamais beaucoup. Elle a juste laissé Gabrielle là, puis elle est sortie.

Je me relevais pendant que Mia continuait.

— Je me suis glissée dans la chambre et j'ai donné du pain et de l'eau à Gabrielle. Elle souriait‚ Commandant. Elle a même plaisanté sur l'avantage d'être si près du pot de chambre. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'attendait au moins à une correction et était soulagée que rien de ce genre ne lui soit arrivée.

Je savais que la Conquérante ne reviendrait pas vers Gabrielle tant que les légères blessures que je lui avais infligées ne seraient pas soignées‚ je décidais donc rejoindre les quartiers de Mia pour attendre le retour de la Conquérante. Pour la première fois depuis mon service auprès notre Souveraine, je projetais d'écouter aux portes moi aussi.

Quand Mia et moi sommes entrés dans ses quartiers de domestique‚ nous sommes allés directement à la deuxième porte et avons observé Gabrielle. Elle était assise contre le mur. Ses jambes étaient croisées et ses mains enchainées posées sur ses genoux. Les chaînes attachées à ses poignets étaient longues. Il était évident qu'elle pouvait se déplacer aisément de plusieurs pas dans toute direction. De plus, elle avait plutôt l'air confortable dans ces circonstances. Je décidais de ne pas laisser Gabrielle savoir que j'étais là. Je pensais que le savoir, pourrait affecter la façon dont elle répondrait à la Conquérante quand elle reviendrait. Quant à Mia, elle m'informa que Gabrielle savait qu'elle regardait souvent les événements de cette chambre. Je pense que Gabrielle devait en ressentir un étrange sentiment de sécurité. Cependant, Mia ne pouvait pas voir le lit de son poste d'observation.

Nous attendîmes pendant un long moment, avant d'entendre le bruit de la porte de la chambre de la Conquérante s'ouvrir et se refermer. Comme des lycéens espiègles‚ nous courûmes précipitamment jusqu'à la deuxième porte de Mia et l'ouvrîmes de nouveau. La Conquérante avait nettoyé son visage, même si une ecchymose visible était présente sur sa joue gauche. Je me sentais plutôt fier de mon travail.

La Conquérante s'agenouilla et regarda Gabrielle.

— Que diable pensais-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle après un long silence et d'une voix étonnamment tendue.

— J'étais stupide‚ ma Lady‚ répondit Gabrielle. J'ai agi comme une enfant capricieuse. Je me suis oubliée.

Gabrielle baissa la tête.

— Le Commandant en Chef de ma Garde Impériale était disposé à sacrifier sa vie pour toi, dit la Conquérante. C'est inacceptable‚ esclave.

— Je sais‚ ma Lady.

Xena la Conquérante se leva.

— J'ai pris une décision‚ Gabrielle‚ dit-elle. J'ai l'intention de te donner à Palaemon‚ parce qu'il S'INQUIETE beaucoup de toi. Tu pourras être sa concubine personnelle.

Mon cœur s'emballa.

Gabrielle leva les yeux. La Conquérante continua.

— Mais le choix te revient. Soit tu restes ici, soit tu vas chez lui aujourd'hui. Quel est ton choix ?

— Je… Je… que je ne sais pas‚ ma Lady‚ répondit Gabrielle.

— Que veux-tu dire par tu ne sais pas ? rétorqua la Conquérante. C'est pourtant une question simple. Lui ou moi ?

— Je… j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir‚ ma Lady.

— Qu'y a-t-il à réfléchir ?

Gabrielle ne répondit pas.

— RÉPONDS-MOI ! exigea la Conquérante.

— Je ne peux pas‚ fut la réponse larmoyante de Gabrielle.

À cet instant-là‚ la Conquérante se retourna et sortit sa chambre avec rage.

— Je dois y aller‚ Mia‚ annonçais-je avant de me précipiter vers mes propres quartiers.

Je pris un raccourci et pria Dieu de réussir à arriver là-bas dans une affaire de secondes. Comme je l'avais soupçonné, la Conquérante frappa peu de temps après mon arrivée.

— Je vous donne Gabrielle, Palaemon, dit-elle après que j'ai ouvert ma porte.

— Je ne veux pas d'elle, Majesté, répondis-je.

— Qu'entendez-vous par vous ne voulez pas d'elle ? interrogea-t-elle. Ne la trouvez-vous pas attirante ? Désirable ? Vous vouliez mourir pour elle !

J'inspirais profondément.

— Je lui avais promis de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la protéger‚ mon Seigneur‚ dis-je. Je n'ai fait que tenir ma promesse.

La Conquérante croisa les bras.

— Mais vous l'avez laissée avec moi‚ me dit-elle.

Je croisai les bras.

— À cet instant-là, je savais que vous ne lui ferais aucun mal, mon Seigneur, dis-je avec assurance. Et pour votre gouverne‚ oui, elle est séduisante, oui, elle est désirable. Mais je ne la trouverai jamais aussi séduisante et désirable qu'elle l'est à vos yeux‚ Conquérante.

Un silence tendu suivit ma remarque. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je fus soulagé quand la Conquérante choisit simplement de se retirer vers ses appartements.

Plus tard, Mia vint dans mes quartiers.

— Qu'est-il arrivé après mon départ, Mia ? lui demandais-je, en décidant de ne pas divulguer la conversation que j'avais eu avec la Conquérante.

— Elle est partie pendant un moment, mais elle est revenue, répondit Mia. J'ai donné à Gabrielle des raisins pendant que la Conquérante était partie.

— Elle va bien ? m'enquis-je.

— Apeurée‚ mais bien‚ fut la réponse de Mia. Quand la Conquérante est revenue‚ elle a dit à Gabrielle qu'elle n'avait plus à faire de choix. Elle a dit que tu ne voulais pas d'elle. Est-ce vrai ?

— En quelque sorte, dis-je.

— La Conquérante s'est montrée très désagréable sur ça‚ continua Mia. Mais Gabrielle nous a surprises toutes les deux‚ je suppose. Elle a dit à la Conquérante qu'elle l'aurait choisie.

Je n'ai été, ni surpris, ni offensé.

— Est-ce vrai ? demandais-je.

— Oui, Commandant, répondit Mia. Elle a dit quelque chose comme « je sais à quoi m'attendre avec vous, ma Lady », et « avec le Commandant Palaemon, il aura fallu tout recommencer pour moi ». Je pense que Gabrielle est complètement folle.

— Qu'est-ce que la Conquérante a dit après ça ?

— Bien‚ tu connais la Conquérante‚ répliqua Mia‚ en gloussant. Elle n'a dit rien. Elle a juste enlevé les chaines des poignets de Gabrielle. Elle s'est agenouillée très près de Gabrielle quand elle a fait ça‚ du plus près qu'elle pouvait. Elles se sont regardées fixement. Juste entre toi et moi, je pense que la Conquérante était ravie que Gabrielle la choisisse.

— Alors, rien d'autre n'a été dit ? demandais-je.

— Pas vraiment, commenta Mia.

— Gabrielle s'est levée. La Conquérante a ordonné à Gabrielle de se nettoyer. Après, elles se sont couchées toutes les deux. Je ne pouvais pas les voir, parfois je les entends parlaient là-bas, mais comme d'habitude elles ne se parlaient pas. C'était silencieux pendant un long moment après. Je suis certaine qu'elles ont un rapport sexuel en ce moment.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser comme ça ?

J'étais perturbé.

— C'est ce qu'elles font, Commandant, dit-elle. C'est juste leur façon de faire.

Je réfléchissais un instant.

— Retournes là-bas, Mia, dis-je. Tiens-moi informé si tu entends quelque chose qui devrait retenir mon attention.

Après le départ de Mia, je m'assis sur mon lit et me mis à réfléchir. J'avais appris une chose de très profond et d'intime à propos de notre Souveraine et de sa jeune hetaera particulière. Ces deux femmes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais elles ne communiquaient pas vraiment entre elles. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'aucune d'elle ne sache ce que l'autre ressentait. Elles ne connaissaient pas la souffrance, le désir, ou l'amour de l'autre. Mia avait raison. Pour elles‚ le sexe était leur seule façon d'exprimer l'amour l'une pour l'autre. Gabrielle n'était pas furieuse parce que le phallus était désagréable‚ bien que je sois certain que cela l'était. Elle était furieuse parce que la Conquérante ne communiquait pas de l'amour en l'utilisant. Peut-être que la Conquérante avait choisi alors‚ après avoir donné à Gabrielle cette jolie composition florale‚ d'utiliser ce phallus pour se convaincre elle-même‚ mais également Gabrielle‚ qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est encore à venir dans notre royaume, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce petit épisode dans la vie de notre Souveraine et de sa jeune esclave fougueuse aura un impact profond sur nous tous. Alors que je me préparais pour le soir‚ je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. À l'heure actuelle, je me sentais tellement reconnaissant pour la présence merveilleuse et mystérieuse de ce « défaut féminin ».

FIN

* * *

1). Maison Close.

2). Athéna ou Athéné (en attique Ἀθηνᾶ/Athênâ ou en ionien Ἀθήνη/Athếnê) est une déesse de la mythologie grecque, identifiée à Minerve chez les Romains. Elle est également appelée « Pallas Athéna », déesse de la sagesse, de la stratégie militaire, des artisans, des artistes et des maîtres d'école.

3). Dans la mythologie grecque, Éris (en grec ancien Ἔρις/Éris) est la déesse de la Discorde.

4). Dans la mythologie grecque, Héphaïstos ou Héphaestos (en grec ancien Ἥφαιστος/Hếphaistos) est le dieu du feu, de la forge, de la métallurgie et des volcans. Selon les sources, il est le fils d'Héra et de Zeus, ou d'Héra seule. Il est habituellement représenté sous les traits d'un forgeron boiteux, mais il est d'abord un inventeur divin et un créateur d'objets magiques. Dès Homère, son nom est utilisé par métonymie pour désigner le feu.

5). Le chakram est une arme qui était utilisée en Inde ; c'est un anneau plat avec un côté tranchant, d'un diamètre de 5 à 12 pouces (13 à 30 cm). Le mot vient du sanskrit et signifie rond, cercle ou roue. Les références les plus anciennes se trouvent dans le Ramayana et le Mahābhārata. Cette arme était utilisée par les sikhs. Sa portée effective est de 40 à 50 mètres. Grâce à sa forme aérodynamique (similaire à une aile d'avion), il était peu dévié par le vent.

6). Pergame (en grec Πέργαμον/Pérgamon, littéralement « citadelle », en latin Pergamum) est une ancienne ville d'Asie Mineure, en Éolide située au nord de Smyrne, au confluent du Caïque et du Cétios, à environ 25 km de la mer Égée. À l'heure actuelle, son nom est Bergama (Turquie, province d'Izmir).

7). 1). Une courtisane ou une concubine très cultivée, en particulier dans la Grèce antique. 2). Toute femme qui utilise sa beauté et son charme pour obtenir une richesse ou une position sociale.

8). Pythagore (en grec ancien Πυθαγόρας/Pythagóras) est un réformateur religieux et philosophe présocratique qui serait né aux environs de 580 av. J.-C. à Samos, une île de la mer Égée au sud-est de la ville d'Athènes ; on établit sa mort vers 495 av. J.-C., à l'âge de 85 ans. Il aurait été également mathématicien et scientifique selon une tradition tardive. Le nom de Pythagore ou Pythagore (Pythagoras, en grec), étymologiquement « celui qui a été annoncé par la Pythie », découle de l'annonce de sa naissance faite à son père lors d'un voyage à Delphes.


End file.
